candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 394
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 71 | previous = 393 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 395 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *The jellies are underneath the cake bombs. *There is a no-candy-zone separating the cake bombs, which makes them even harder to reach. *With 6 colours, it is even harder to create striped candies. *The jellies are worth 42,000 points 21 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 42,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Create vertical striped candies or wrapped candy + striped candy combinations to attack the part of the cake bombs which are not adjacent to any candy or icing. *Crush down through the icing to start with; vertical striped candy will reduce the columns to one-hitters, and then chip away at them. *If you get a chance for a striped candy or striped and wrapped candy combination on the sides, use it, but most of your moves should be used to get rid of the icing and down to the jelly squares. *Hopefully the mystery candies will have something to help you to remove the cake bombs, or release your jelly fish, then the jelly fish in turn will also help destroy the Cake Bombs. But watch out- they can contain blockers! *You may need to revert your play to the top to get a combination to hit the cake bomb or the jelly fish if you still have not destroyed them. *Colour bomb + striped candy combination is a good option. You're most likely to end this particular level with the explosion of the second cake. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it difficult to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to clear the relatively isolated cake bombs to reach the jellies underneath them. *The jellies are worth 42,000 points. Hence, an additional 88,000 points for two stars and an additional 108,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two layer icings are hard to clear, requiring a good number of moves to be spent. *Clearing the cake bomb clears all the special candies on the board including colour bombs. Moreover, the maximum amount of points earned from the first cake bomb is 6,200 points and the maximum amount of points earned from the first cake bomb is 7,100 points (every regular or special candy cleared by a cake bomb is worth 100 points). Those amount are insufficient with respect to the two and three star target scores. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. *The jellies under the cake bombs are relatively isolated, making them hard to clear. Strategy *Clear the cake bombs in as few moves as possible. To achieve this, try to create vertical striped candies at the areas directly above the inaccessible areas of the cake bomb. Of course, wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are the most helpful (refer to the picture on the strategy section). *Hopefully the mystery candies will have something to help you to remove the cake bombs. *Try to clear all the jellies under the icing and the mystery candies so that the jelly fish will more likely destroy the slices of the cake bombs when one of the cake bombs is cleared. *Colour bomb combinations, particularly the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination are helpful. This is provided if all the cake bombs are cleared. Trivia Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 394 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Very hard levels